


Bloom

by Unknown



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Tumblr, modern day AU, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown/pseuds/Unknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe a drabble (Modern AU) where Jon and Robb are sharing an apartment together. Maybe some domestic fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another little drabble. You can find me at youngwolfandthebastard on tumblr.

It’s a small flat they live in, though each can afford something bigger and more extravagant. Neither does though, mostly because they’re trying to keep on the down low, but also because they like the smallness, the cozy closeness that comes as a result of living in close quarters to one another.

Jon sleeps on the right side of the bed near the window. He likes being able to see the moon and stars, the tall, gnarled tree that has grown up beside their dwelling. Robb prefers the left, by the door. That way, he reasons, in an emergency, he can get the both of them out quick since he wakes up faster than Jon does. Either that or he’ll be between Jon and whatever danger comes through the door. He doesn’t tell Jon about the second part though. Jon steals the covers, but Robb loves to cling in his sleep so neither of them go cold in the winter.

The great thing about living with someone for the entirety of your life up to that point is that you know them quite well. Jon knows that Robb only eats pancakes on the weekends and the rest of the time, he’d rather have waffles. Robb knows Jon drinks coffee in the morning, tea in the afternoon and a class of wine in the evening unless Robb can convince him to go for the hard liquor because Jon is such a pretty drunk, with his cheeks flushed and lips red from sipping and biting.

Robb wakes up easier, but Jon wakes up earlier. He’s up with the sun and Robb follows a few hours later, stumbling down the stairs in an attempt to get to work on time. Jon usually has waffles waiting alongside his own mug of coffee. Robb works at some small, non-profit business that’s obscure and is quietly making a name for itself. Jon does security there so they drive in together. They had agreed upon leaving the family that they would do something quiet for a change, in an attempt to forget all that they’d been through with their father’s huge, corporate, dirty business. They don’t blame him- it isn’t wise to blame a dead man – but they blame the people who had turned it into something dark and taken their father down with them.

They don’t speak about Catelyn.

On days when work has been difficult (because it’s never bad, nothing is bad compared to what they’ve escaped) Jon will pop in a film and Robb will curl up on the couch with him to mindlessly watch it and feel the closeness of his brother and dearest confidant. On days when Jon thinks about what they’ve done, coming out to their close inner circle of family and getting shamed and rejected by Robb’s mother, Robb takes him out for long walks in the country side, trekking dirt trails and falling through snow together, climbing trees and crossing rivers. They end up caked with mud and dirt, chilly and shivering, but Jon has a smile on his face by the end of it and that had been Robb’s whole point anyway.

They don’t eat out much, preferring to take their meals together and to preserve their privacy. A co-worker had once asked if they were related and Jon had merely smiled and referred to Robb as his partner. The woman hadn’t noticed that neither had contested her, and when she had walked away Jon had winked at Robb and stuffed his mouth full of salad in an attempt to stifle his chuckles. No one asks anymore, but just assumes they are an item. It’s fine with the both of them and eliminates a handful of problems.

Sometimes, Robb feels like he’s done the worst thing humanely possible by leaving his family when his father had always made him promise to watch out for them. On days like this, Jon takes him to pet stores in the center of town to look at the puppies. They end up purchasing a litter of pups on one of their visits to eliminate the middle-man of Robb’s ‘therapy’, as Jon calls it. Robb names the one that favors him Grey Wind, and Jon claims the little albino runt as Ghost. They panic for a few days, trying to name the other four before Robb gives up and calls his mother. It’s the first time in two years he’s spoken to her, and he asks straight out for the children to come down to see them for a week.

He’s surprised when she says yes. Even more surprised when he and Jon pick them all up at the airport and all four children are their of their own accord. According to Arya they had all missed them, even Sansa. This is said with a mocking tone of voice and Sansa retaliates by giving her sister a tiny shove and then stuffing her hands back into her designer-dress pockets. She’s warm toward Jon, something they used to have a problem with, and Jon almost cries. They’ve all grown and they all _know_ but not one of them mentions it, not even when they walk to the car hand-in-hand by habit.

The children stay for the week. The flat is cramped with six growing wolf-breed puppies and four enthusiastic children under the age of eighteen. On his lap, Summer sits with Bran, the wheelchair forgotten for the time being in favor of playing with the dog. Arya sprawls with Nymeria on the floor, rough-housing, and Lady and Sansa sit tranquilly on the couch as the former sews. Ghost and Grey Wind walk under Jon and Robb’s feet, and between their legs as they go about their day, the men laughing at their antics. Rickon and Shaggydog bound around, so close in height that it makes Jon worry about the rapidly growing pup mowing the child down. Robb tells him not to worry so much

“Mum feels bad,” Arya tells Robb one night as he tucks her into the bed she shares with Sansa that pulls out of the couch. Rickon and Bran share the guest room. Sansa is dead asleep already, Lady curled up at her feet. “About you and Jon. She’s not okay with it, but she… she feels bad. I can tell.” Arya buries her face in Nymeria’s fur and sighs. All Robb can do is sigh and kiss her goodnight. Jon cries a bit when Robb tells him and in the morning, he makes pancakes because they’re the kid’s favorites. It’s a Wednesday. Robb eats his pancakes with a smile and drinks his coffee quietly.

The children mostly sob when they have to leave and leave the pups behind as well. Jon has a feeling he’ll be seeing more of them if what Arya said about her mother is true. The pups whimper and wine for a few days before they’re back to normal and Jon and Robb are back to work. They put up pictures of the children in Robb’s office and no one questions it when they refer to them collectively as ‘our siblings’.

They’re existence is pleasant and just right for them. The sex, when they have it, is slow and languid with Jon on top and Robb below, tousling hair and sheets, sweating through the blankets and gasping quietly even though they have no neighbors below them and they’re the top floor so there’s no one above them. When it’s rough and fast, Robb pushes Jon into the pillows and fucks him until he screams, the headboard slamming into the wall like a bad cliché. It’s good either way, and they always end up tangled in each other at the end regardless.

Years later, when Catelyn makes feeble amends, both are open and ready to receive it. They apologize for the mistakes they made and she does hers. The children, no longer children, visit freely  as they get older. The dogs still love them dearly.

And the little non-profit they work at flourishes.

 

 

 

 


End file.
